


Meet the Parents- Insert Assholes

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan finally gets up the courage to introduce Juri to his parents and it implodes in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents- Insert Assholes

"How'd it go?" T:mo asked when Jan and Juri walked through the front door.

Jan walked right by him without a word and headed upstairs. Juri watched him go, a strained look on his face.

"You were right," Juri said, handing T:mo the bag of groceries, "Jan's mom is a dick. That woman has a stick shoved so far up her ass I'm surprised she can even sit straight."

T:mo grimaced: that was to be expected. He had known Jan's parents for years. They weren't exactly the nicest people around.

"What happened?" he asked as Juri settled himself at the kitchen table with a glass of water.

"Well, let's see. First," Juri said, ticking off on his fingers, "She complained about his clothes, then his weight, then his lack of a real job, then how he's not a real musician, then how he never calls her, I couldn't even listen to half of what she said Jan was so upset."

T:mo sat down in the chair across from Juri, who suddenly seemed way too tired for just a two and a half hour outing. Jan had been putting off Juri meeting his parents for years, though Juri had met Jan's grandmother multiple times and gotten along great with her. If things hadn't been so serious between them, T:mo doubted Jan would have ever let Juri step foot inside his childhood home. Music and school hadn't been the only reasons T:mo and Jan had become friends. As boys both had had terrible home lives and had found solace and escape in each other.

"And what'd they think of you?" T:mo asked, already wincing at the idea of what Juri was about to say.

"Oh, they loved me," Juri said sarcastically.

He took a gulp of water before answering T:mo's question.

"They kept saying they were so glad Jan was happy with a real man who plays in the same band he does-" Juri wrinkled his nose, "They made more than a few comments about how they'd always known Jan would turn out gay- his mom said he'd always been a 'happy little faggot'- and it was a good thing he was never going to have children, so at least the short gene would die with him."

T:mo shook his head in amazement.

"Are you serious?" he asked Juri, whose eyes had turned icily cool.

"Dead serious," Juri said.

A sound like glass breaking and an angry scream came from upstairs.

"Excuse me," Juri said, pushing his chair back from the table, "I've got to go check on Jan."

"Yeah," T:mo said dully as Juri stood up.

Juri emptied the glass in the sink and put it on the counter just a little too hard. T:mo heard him breathe out harshly. He looked at Juri and the angry set to the drummer's shoulders and jaw.

T:mo briefly considered driving over to Jan's parents' house and cussing his bitch of a mother out. That woman didn't deserve someone as sweet as Jan for a son. T:mo really hoped one day he would have the chance to snap her scrawny little bitch neck. Jan was too good for all the shit he'd suffered under her 'love'.

ØØØ

Juri opened Jan's bedroom door. Broken glass lay just inside, along with several sturdier shoes and books. Jan sat on the bed, his legs folded up to his body and his eyes a furious electric blue. Juri sat down next to Jan. He laid one arm around the DJ's shoulder. Jan leaned into him, biting his lip hard to keep from crying.

"You want to talk about it?" Juri asked, tracing a finger along Jan's cheek.

His little lover looked up at Juri. Juri thought his heart would break from the pain reflected in Jan's eyes.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" Jan asked, the corners of his mouth pulling down, "Why am I always the screw-up child? I try and try but it's never good enough. God, we're famous all over Europe and we're known in America. We make more than enough money doing stuff we love but it's still not enough."

"Hmm," Juri said, his fingers spinning small circles across Jan's back.

"And then they had to talk about you and how horrible you are. I mean, really? They never even gave you a chance, Juri, they just hated you because they hate me. They're my parents: they're supposed to love me. What's wrong with me, Juri?" Jan asked, his voice cracking.

Juri wrapped his other arm around Jan and kissed him. Jan smiled just a little and rested his head against Juri's neck. Juri kissed his lover again with the easy familiarity of a long relationship, tangling their fingers together. No matter how many times Juri touched Jan, he could never get used to the feeling of Jan's skin against his. Jan's voice and his unique smell were like sweetest honey to Juri. He never, ever wanted to let Jan go.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Jan. Your mom and dad, maybe, weren't meant to be parents. If they can't appreciate you for the wonderful, caring man you turned out to be, then they never should have been allowed to have you," Juri said as he kissed Jan's wrist.

"But why can't I be enough? What do I have to do?" Jan asked, his sad eyes meeting Juri's.

Juri hissed softly, mentally cursing the horrible people Jan called his parents. No one deserved people like them in their lives.

"You know what I say?" Juri said, "I say, fuck them. They don't love you and they never will. Stop trying for them. You have the rest of your family, you have your friends, God, you have your fans, Jan. There are six billion people on this earth. So what if those two don't like you? There are a whole hell of a lot more who do."

Jan sniffled and Juri knew his words couldn't change the pain Jan's parents had caused. Those two were the two people who were supposed to always love you, no matter what, and it was a cruel joke that Jan's did not. Juri doubted if they ever had. He wondered what was wrong with people nowadays that they could ignore and hurt their own blood the way they do. Jan, T:mo, David. All of them had dealt with hellish childhoods and there had been nothing they could do about it. But there was something Juri could do for Jan: he could love him. He could fill in the gaps that Jan's parents had left.

"You're enough for me," Juri murmured in Jan's ear, "You're perfect to me, Jan, and you always will be."


End file.
